Never in my life would i hurt you
by scarred-and-scared
Summary: Change in Morganville is becoming more and more noticable; not only is the town different the poeple are too. Michael and Eve both hurting; Shane and Claire stronger than ever is this the end of the Glass House? Or will a tide of enemies prove the bond need to revive the friendship. A fresh new story; bringing the same style of twists as previous stories... only this time more. C.x
1. Chapter 1

_**New story; trying a new topic. Maybe less Claire and Shane and more Michael and Eve; see where the story goes and any opinions feel free to comment; **_

'Michael listen!' Third argument in a week. Marriage has made us both different. Vampires desire to hate me, makes our relationship suicidal. Normality isn't what it used to be. Normality used to be the Glass house; me, CB, Shane and Michael, but now Michael spends most of his time with the founder- apparently on 'special' business.

I can't remember when I last saw my husband; the ring upon my finger is nothing but jewellery. The ruby - the colour of blood- is only that; a reminder of who he is. The Michael I love is still there; but he's hidden under the coatings of being a vampire. I used to actually believe we could work. I used to believe that we would show the rumours off as false, but now I see they are right.

More than right even.

We're from different world too far away; we each have another style of life to live. We can't be a normal couple like CB and Shane. We can't dine at restaurants or take romantic strolls; the most we can do is curl up on the couch with a movie- and that's when he isn't downtown!

I'm alone more than ever. I'm married and so alone. Shane and Claire are a couple, a real couple. They can walk around town safe. They have a future, and possibilities. Me and Michael? Well we can never change (well I can but he won't); that's the problem. I may never have planned ahead, but I always saw something; even just a distant glimmer of hope. Maybe a family of my own? But that can never happen. No children. Just the same continuous life… until I die.

'Eve… maybe you should see this.' Claire bear.

'What CB?'

'Just look!'

'No! He wouldn't!'

_**Cliff-hanger! Ha-ha! Any ideas for the future or any particular character points of views? Open to opinion on storyline! Review please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please bear with me as I begin this new story; and please can I have some reviews of your opinion and what you like or dislike; any criticism I will use to make my story more enjoyable. So please enjoy and review and see where this story leads! 3**_

Amelie

The unforgivable act; the act no man on God's earth should commit. But in today's world…no care is received. The hard edged knife of loneliness, the sting of silver upon the skin; both the same undoubtedly agony-both will cause a devastating pain.

We aren't so different; human and vampire alike. We both can be our own worst enemy, can both be afraid of a deeper thought- can both try to fight for something already missing. I knew it would end this way… no to separates can become a whole. But I never anticipated this. The ending so fuelled with mistrust. I will admit I'm disappointed.

I would have liked to think that they'd survive; after fighting so hard; I would have liked to of seen something surprising. But well deceit…I must say I'm very surprised. My day a man was a man; lived a life working, with a family waiting at home- a wife and children. Now well, no marriage is highly chanced at survival; most are married mere years- it doesn't mean a lifetime now. I've watched the years go by and well things change; and change is now and then a good option but some older traditional traits may be a good option for today's society.

I've watched Morganville blossom around me, but also saw parts of my bloom die. The rollercoaster of change has made nothing permanent; people do as people wish. I enforce my rules the old way –my father's way- through power; the only treasure I hold close… my power to rule over my people, to keep my final mates of species safe.

The papers in my hand are cold in my grasp; sealed with the founders mark. Scanning the clear paragraphs I see nothing; no familiarity. My time no one was free after marriage; once in life and it lasted a lifetime. In the past I was scared of love, such a powerful and emotional boundary to cross but now maybe it's time…

He a gentleman of the past time, another of the immortal children. My enemy, my second and now my lover. Yes, I Amelie; founder and elder; have found love, some where I'd least expect. Through hatred I have found a certain echo of hope, maybe an everlasting future of the old way that love and marriage lived- blessed by the modern arts of together.

Dipping my pen in ink; my elegant signature –all hoops and swirls- makes this official. They have lost; whilst the haters have won. The Glass marriage over; Michael and Eve Glass are no more. Miss Eve Rosser; I feel her pain. As women I feel that burning; the insane urge. It's wrong so very, very wrong.

_**And? Hoping you enjoyed this better! Just going to do a mix of characters point of views, find different opinions- enjoy and I hope you like it! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! New chapter. Any ideas for a point of view? Anyway hope you're enjoying the story! **_

Shane

My old ways…the rebel, the slacker. I watched the days roll by with a care; girl after girl; night after night… in honesty I didn't care if I saw her again but that all changed. I didn't expect to fall for her, the way I fell so deeply. It was like we were magnets; unlike the girls night after night, she was perfect. No would expect this. Probably because I didn't expect this.

Shane Collins fallen for a… well she's nothing but the girl of my dreams.

Without her everything would be incomplete; what would have happened to the vampires without her? They would be facing the most evil of death. She was sent here, tracing a path into the unknown but well, what can I say? Someone, somewhere must care about me; because they sent her.

I think I know now what love is; I thought love was just found through love but it's not. It's the moments where you're facing death and all you see is her. I've always subconsciously loved her but, I really found I love her when I thought I'd lost her.

Seeing her crumpled on the floor; seeing no colour in her cheeks… it was anger, my dear sweet friend that came; that's when I found she had made such an imprint upon my life, upon my heart. Every second is precious in Morganville; and without her I'd never of fought. With her I'm whole; with her the pain of losing my family, loosens as I see in her face the future.

I'm not ashamed. Why should I be? I've found love. I've found Claire Danvers. I'm never going to lose her.

Not like dumb arse Michael! Has he shit for brains? Eve is in tatters and it's his entire fault. Why be such an arse? Home is like a war ground, me and Claire feeling awkward in very silence; leaving the house just to escape the tension riding on a knife's point.

I can't believe it! He is such a prat. Claire tries to sooth Eve but nothing will; the ring is still outlined in the wall; the gown still in rags on the stairs… her heart still broken on the floor. He should never have done that; I wouldn't have even done that – even at my lowest. Breaking her heart like that… pitiful.

His love for her… I can't believe he has ever loved her. Anyone who loves someone would never, ever do that. Not even another vampire would do that.

Filthy bloodsucker. Best friend. House mate. Will there ever be peace in Morganville. Nope.

_**So what do you think? Michael! Any reviews would be most appreciated and if not just hope you like my story and find it enjoyable to read. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enjoy **_

Eve

"Claire bear, he did it! We know he did it!" She just doesn't get it. She doesn't want to believe; like a child finding out Santa isn't real. I know for a fact that Claire still believes he's innocent; she doesn't show it but I know my CB. For all her cold replies to Michael, I know not one of them is given without regret. Ignorance isn't my Claire bear; but what Claire doesn't understand is love can shatter.

"Eve…you don't have proof. I know what it looks like but do you really believe Michael would do this to you? He loves you. He fought to marry you; he went against everyone… he was hated!" Her voice shows it all; she just doesn't get it. Her and Shane have been pretty straight forward and perfect; whilst me and Michael; he hasn't always loved me.

"Claire! You don't get it. Shane's never done anything like this to you; he hasn't even hurt a pretty hair on your head! He's never even left you." My voice is pitched with anger, it shouldn't be. This is my best friend I'm talking to. My CB. But god I'm so… since when does she believe Michael.

A voice like a scratched disc, harbouring tears. "Eve, stop! You think you've had it bad? At least he's a vampire; at least every problem you've had, has had some connection to others but me I've lost him over and over again. Remember? I've had to fight to save him. So don't think I don't get it; because I do better than you think!" I can hear the anger bubbling inside her; I knew, inside I knew- stupid Eve- why did I say it?

"Claire; I didn't mean it! I know; god I know; I shouldn't have said that but I just don't know. I've lost him; he just didn't want me anymore. I've been rejected by my husband of all 3 months? Less even. Please tell what I've done?" I didn't want to say this; my inner fears. Even to my best friend; I've been strong. Yes, I may cry but I never show my hurt especially when it comes to Michael. This has been bubbling on the edge since the start; what have I done or more likely what haven't I done? Relationships break constantly but… well we were fine. Literally fine. Just two days before we'd been… was that… was that the start?

I can see in her eyes understanding; I misjudged my Claire. She understands me; she's had these fears; the constant questioning of yourself, trying desperately to find the problem… to find a solution. "I know." The weak smile on her lips; opens my flood gates, my lips move without my conscious decision. "Claire, I had my fairytale; I had it all. Yes, people hated it but I loved him. He was my everything. Worse he was my everything since high school!" I know my sobs are echoing in the house; all will hear. Shane will know my sobs are full of confusion and pain, conflicting every thought about me and Michael he has had since… and Michael will hear. Whether his reaction is guilt or annoyance; I hope he hears. I want him to know everything; I want him to know that I'm broken. I want him to know what he's done to me. I want him to know that I love him. I want him to know I hate him.

Why can I never get a break; why is my life turning into a downhill spiral? I cry, and cry and cry. Even Claire can't sooth my open wounds. A broken heart will never heal.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the delay in updates; hope this chapter is worth the wait! **_

Claire

Never have I thought of this moment. I never really believed in true love. I always underestimated the power of the heart. Pulling this way and that the…

What on earth was that? Probably another bit of broken plate. Again.

Anyway so like this with Michael and Eve has really made me think about me and Shane. I'm just completely and utterly happy. No matter what anyone says, I'm in love with him. These last years have been the best of my life; so little time but well it's been… wow! He made me the person I am; in front of him I am no fake. He likes me for me; he fights for me… he fights to protect me. I love the way he looks; the way he smiles brightest for me; in a milky-way of stars, he is the only one shining for me. I can't not love him; we are two separates but fight best…

"Michael your wrong!" Oh. That was what happened before. Best go and see. They can't even be in the same room, put something in the dishwasher; without a remark or an accusation and well its always Eve. She's the one who puts fuel in the fire. She's the one throwing hate. It's pretty humiliating when Michael stands and doesn't shout nor argue just says his part and leaves.

"Claire, third time today." Shane. We are like breathing security; we hear one shout we come running; and well it's what? Just gone eleven, we've been up all what an hour maybe two; ridiculous like kids. "Can't we just like ignore, do something ourselves?" I won't lie this past week or two has been torture; the precious time me and Shane have together is normally as they sleep; again like children. We can talk, watch movie; but never have our time. One second and well… they could regret.

"Shane, come on; remember yesterday? I had to buy all those plates!" Yeah! All new plates. Eve used them like Frisbees; catching Michael from the kitchen into the garage, just wish it was for fun. She's changed. Michael has really hurt her; Eve was never like that. But well now I think he's really done it. "Swear sick of this, no time babe"

Yeah I know what he means.

My feet seem to just mould to the stairs; like they're expecting it. Our whispered conversation upstairs has led to us finding world war three down here. In the kitchen again; Shane's face says it all. This is like 'No man's land' when there is a fight, it's always the kitchen. Please just lets the plates be alright.

"Michael I'm not stupid; obviously you were done with me. I get that!" That would only be believable if the eye roll wasn't sodden with tears. "Don't lie Eve! I know you're not, if you'd just let me explain; it's not what it…" And here it is the finale. "Don't you dare say 'it's not what it seems', I'm done with that; do you want to know why?" Michael. Again it's like watching one of those weird comedy horrors; you don't know whether to laugh or scream. The blonde curls on Michael's head bob slightly; Eve's face changes I can see from here, the change. "Don't even have the guts to speak? Because your guilty! You were with another girl and you did everything I hate; and worse she was a vampire. You've changed Michael." Words like filth.

"Eve, I never. I…"

I knew, I told her. I knew he would never do that! It makes sense; even Shane knows it makes sense! We stand in the corner, just watching; unwanted spectators now. My heart's pounding; shock, fear, understanding… happiness all in one. Shane is just Shane. Still on guard; I know why. Eve; a face of indecisiveness.

"You liar!" Like a whip. We all look at her.

I can't even stop myself. "What Eve? You heard what he said, right?"

"Yeah CB, I heard the story; that's what it is Michael- just one well rehearsed story!"

The air in the room is suffocating; Shane knows she's wrong; I know she's wrong- but I know better than to think she would listen.

"Eve! I love you." A shout changing to a whisper. The desperation of love. No acknowledgement of even hearing a word. Silence but the clunk of her Doc-Martins. "Mike, if anything we know it's the truth; we never wanted to believe it you know?" The idea of casual chat; slowly leaving with each word.

"Thanks man; I just you know?"

"I know."

Hmm well Eve.

"Michael?"

"Yep."

"I do believe you; and she will too soon!"

"I hope."

The defeated hope in his voice is raw; I know his hope is all but gone. Poor Michael. Poor Eve.

The glass house… how fun! 

_**And? Any ideas…. Hope you liked **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry its took so long to update; but hopefully this chapter explains the confusion of the storyline **_

Michael's pov

"You cheated!" A voice like erupting crystal; my temper flares, a snarl escapes from deep inside me. "Stop!" I myself can here the desperation in my voice; the crackling of utter pleas, I need the truth to be aired. "I didn't cheat; it's your story, just so you don't have to live knowing about a couple…a couple who love each other!" Every vampire in the room is perplexed by my outburst. I didn't mean to be here; but this is the only way, I'm innocent- completely innocent.

I would never do this to Eve; and I know everyone knows that but she made this tale just because she can't stand the idea of being in the company of a vampire/human marriage; that's wrong! And well her plan has worked; hasn't it? I'm doused in fire inside and no-one is coming to my rescue; I'm being burned alive… my heart may not beat but it breaks.

She faked help. Faked it so well, I believed she was on my side. I thought she understood me and Eve and was fighting to help us; when really well? She was planning our divorce before we were even married. She would come and just talk about mine and Eve's relationship; I know now that the fact still stands, she's never forgiven my mate being human.

She always, ever since escaping the torture of disease in the cells below, talks; pulls me away from the larger group, so it's just me and her. Her plan has always been set; the target being divorce and well… soon her wish will come true. Unlike her sister, she hasn't understood the modern age. No longer are humans our prey; here they are our friends- our neighbours. They give us blood to survive but that doesn't mean we own them; she still thinks like the old times, the times when my race was hunted and so brutally murdered… that time doesn't exist now.

People may not agree with our marriage; but they aren't as cruel. They allow our union. Amelie allows our marriage; her blessing wasn't exactly through choice but it's still there, her words have still blessed our joining. I wish now that I'd never of listened to her poisonous words, and instead went myself to see Amelie… to see the sister.

"Michael Glass! Lying isn't going to help; you cheated! Vampire to vampire; you and I… we made love the way only vampires can." I can actually feel my blood being to boil; the ache of absolute hatred; I would never… I have never. She has her imagination; and that where this poisonous lie has come from.

"You know that never happened!" My voice is more like a roar, a roar of complete fury. "I love Eve; I wouldn't even touch you… you're nasty, evil and a liar Naomi!"

Its silence.

_**What do you think? Any ideas just either review or pm **_


	7. Chapter 7

Naomi's pov

"Excuse me! How dare you talk to an elder like that! I am no liar!"

The scum. He thinks his words of honesty will tear the truth away from my lies; who will listen to one of the dregs of our vampire ruling society. In my early years no one would dare speak out of term to an elder; I was created through power. By my father lord Bishop, I came to my throne of rule. My dearest blood sister Amelie thinks she is to change with age; but as vampire we can never change… we will always take our blood. No rule can stop that bounding force… we are made as a predator.

I was supposed to rule; it was supposed to be me. I'm the one who is willing the old ways to surface again. I'm the one who wants a future; the way a future should. Mere humans should fear us but instead they willingly accuse our race. Why should one of our own, give a mortal entrance to our darkest past.

"I would never do that to Eve. I love her; and nothing is ever going to be greater than that!" His words. He doesn't understand what he's saying. They die. We cannot love them; we live forever; we live millenniums. How long do they live? A century. Most likely less. I know death; I've met it. Taken away who I loved. Humans are not made for vampire love.

I know. I know personally.

The summer of nineteen twenty nine; I met a boy- a human boy. I saw in him myself. The old me; the human me. Before I was bitten by bishop; I lived a normal life, I may not have been queen in my past but through his bite I became royal. For years I travelled, day in day out. I covered land miles in mere hours, until that one night. I'd travelled for months not stopping in one place longer than a couple of hours to feed. I was walking past a bar and I smelt something so different from the normal blood; this blood enticed me, like a personal drug. I'd planned to encourage my prey outside and then have my meal and leave but.

That's why I've changed. I can't for many reasons explain but he changed me. He watched me move; he looked so intent upon me. My mouth watered, my instincts were alive with energy but I couldn't move and bite. We fell in love; and like in that time, that century we married in the summer of nineteen twenty nine, just weeks after we met. The engagement was quick, three days into our courting. Then he was struck by illness; the whole town was crawling with disease-I amazingly was immune and could have saved my husband through one bite. But stupid me decided not. He died not twenty four hours after contamination. I was broken.

We cannot love humans; they are bad for us. The love they show; the love they create from us is too pure. Its poison as when they die, they leave an open wound. I've never lost mine. I can't love again.

"Don't lie Michael." I'm only trying to save you.

_**Opinions? **_


	8. Chapter 8

Amelie

What to do? What to do? Stand by my blood sister even after her awful wrongs or stand for the truth that I know is hidden under every inch of her lie. She is a fool; to stand between truelove. Its diversity from the rest, made a blessing through force but the power of love tangled in the hearts makes my word nothing more than practicality. Her lie has brought a chain; a domino reaction. She has broken not only my dear blood, Michael but also one resident, Eve. She with her foolishness and love of the old times =, has made a disaster from a truce.

She believes she is the true founder; even if she didn't create my town. Morganville is my experiment. An experiment I should have long ago cancelled. Naomi has proven that no amount of time can stop the conflict between the two races. For few will stand and prove unbiased to a particular side of a war yet to be fought. In my younger years, I believed we could live in unison. I left behind my family to come and build a town, I place we could be safe, and have no worries. But mostly I wanted a place where we didn't have to be someone else, always being in constant costume.

But the plan I had, has failed to work. My dear sister is no longer one for a new dawn. Today needs to be fought. Morganville's life hangs dangerously in the balance.


End file.
